


The Heart's A Lonely Hunter

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: A Bad Romance [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Consensual, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Archie is unhappy in his marriage and slips away for one night for himself. That's when he meets David, a handsome, sweet, and charming bartender who could just be his knight in shining armor.
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook, David Archuleta/Original Male Character
Series: A Bad Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 --has two sequels.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the character/persons mentioned in this fic. It's fiction.

Walking into the smoke-filled, suburban bar, he slipped the golden band from his finger and scanned the room as he carefully tucked the piece of jewelry into the pocket of his jeans. Too many restless nights alone had led him there, and the idea of a one night stand had been nagging at his brain for far too long. All he was looking for was a chance to feel desirable again. To feel wanted. He knew what he was doing was reckless and wrong, but the loneliness he felt was overpowering the rational part of his brain.

His husband was away on business yet again. It was nothing new. Had he known his life would be like this, he wouldn’t have said ‘I do’ to a man twice his age who had his own life already planned out. Of course, in his own defense, he had thought he was in love. What boy at the tender age of eighteen wouldn’t feel that way when a sophisticated man of stature had wined and dined him for two years, doting upon him every chance he was given.

Make no mistake; he did care for his husband. He had taken him in, given him a home, and provided him with pretty much everything he would ever need. For all of that, he was thankful. However, after almost two years of marriage, things were changing. The intimacy of their relationship had faded long ago. At first he thought it had been just the stress of his job and all the late nights he spent at the office, but then those late nights started to turn into cold mornings. Now it was rare for them to even wake up in the same room and he could just forget about ever having any quality time with his husband. There was never time. He always had something more important to do.

The bar wasn’t very crowded, but it was still somewhat early. He made his way to the bar while scoping out possible prospects. There was a cute guy standing next to the pool table that immediately caught his eyes. He smiled politely when he looked up and their eyes met.

One of the two bartenders noticed him as soon as he had walked through the double doors. He also noticed him looking at the man by the pool table as he approached his end of the bar. With a smirk, he walked over to where the young man sat. “What can I get for ya, cutie?”

Archie turned to look at the bar tender, his breath hitching slightly when he noticed the man behind the counter. Sporting a bit of a scruffy beard and red highlights in his otherwise brown hair, he oozed sex appeal. “Oh, um…are you talking to me?”

“Sure,” the bartender said with a smile that made Archie’s heart nearly stop. “What will it be?”

Archie scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t much of a drinker so he didn’t know what he would like. “Um…” The bartender’s chuckle made him look back up at him, partly because he wanted to know why he was laughing at him, but also because his laugh was like music to his ears. “What?”

“You’re new to this. Aren’t you?”

The blush in his cheeks should have been enough to affirm that, but he answered anyway. “Yeah. The only thing I’ve ever had is champagne at my…” he stopped himself before he admitted to being married. “At a party.”

The bartender smiled and pushed up from where he was leaning on the bar. “Ok then. I’ll fix you up.”

Archie took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves that were suddenly on edge. He distracted himself by looking back around at the patrons scattered throughout the bar. He was a bit disappointed to see the guy he’d noticed earlier with his arms around a pretty blond girl. He jumped slightly when the bartender returned and placed a glass on the bar next to him.

“Here ya go. It’s not too strong, and it has a bit of a sweet taste.”

With a shy smile, Archie reached for the drink. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’m Cook, by the way,” he said, extending his hand.

Archie took his hand and shook it, taking in account his glittery, blue nail polish. “Archie,” he replied before furrowing his brow. “Cook? That’s an odd name.” The bartender laughed once again and Archie lowered his eyes and took a sip of his new drink. It was as ‘Cook’ had said; sweet.

“Actually, my name is David. Everyone just calls me by my last name, though.” He crossed his arms and leaned back over the bar. “How’s the drink?”

Archie grinned. “I like it.”

David chuckled, amused by the young man sitting across from him, but then noticed a few other people come up to his side of the bar. So he excused himself, telling Archie just to yell if he needed anything.

Archie nodded and went about enjoying his drink while watching people once again. Unfortunately, aside from the guy he’d seen when he first came in no one was catching his interest. No one except the bartender, that is. He found himself watching him more than he cared to admit. He’d finished his drink, but had yet to ask for another, so he shouldn’t have been surprised when David noticed and made his way back over to him with another.

“Hey,” he said with a smile as he stopped in front of Archie, placing the drink down.

“Oh. Um…I didn’t…”

“This one’s on me,” he said with a wink.

Archie grinned gratefully. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” David looked around. Things had settled down a bit so he was free to stay and chat. He laid his towel down and leaned back against the bar. “So what brings you here?” He had noticed the white circle around his left ring finger and assumed that he wasn’t happy with the life he had chosen, but he decided to not bring that up just yet.

Archie shrugged. “I just wanted a night out.”

“I see,” David said, giving Archie his best ‘I don’t believe you, look.’ Apparently it worked because the younger man sighed and began pouring his heart out. By the time he was finished, David had given him another drink and a box of tissues. “Well I think he’s an ass.”

“No. No, he’s not. He’s really a good guy…”

David shook his head in disagreement. “If he was such a good guy, he’d realize what a mistake he was making by not treating you better.” Archie looked up at David as he dabbed his eyes with a wadded up tissue. “If I had someone like you, I’d never let them think I didn’t care.”

“S-someone like me? You don’t even know me.”

“I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

Archie looked down, spinning the glass on the bar between his fingers. So much for being quiet about his marital status. He hadn’t meant to spill everything to David, but dang it, he was such a good listener. “Thanks for listening to me.”

David shrugged. “I didn’t mind. Is there anything else I could uh, do for you?” He grinned when Archie dropped the glass on the bar and looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously catching the hint in David’s tone. “Don’t even try to pretend that’s not what you were looking for when you walked through those doors tonight. You’re not wearing your ring, and I saw the way you were checking out the hottie by the pool table.” He’d also caught on to how he had been staring at him more than once, but he kept that to himself.

He sighed in defeat and steadied the glass. “Maybe it was.”

“My shift ends in twenty minutes. Stick around if you’re interested.”

Archie watched as David left to wait on a new customer that had just sat down a few feet away. His heart was pounding like crazy. That was, after all, what he’d wanted when he decided to go out that night, but now that it was a definite possibility, he wasn’t as sure about it as he had been. He’d never been with anyone other than his husband, and the thought of letting another man, a stranger no less, have his body was terrifying; and yet, it was exciting at the same time.

Somehow, twenty minutes flew by, and he hadn’t realized he’d been watching the clock so intently until David was tapping him on the shoulder and telling him that he was done with work for the night. “Oh. Um, ok…”

David sensed his apprehension and walked around the bar. He slid into the empty seat next to Archie. “You know, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. If you want, we could just stay here and talk?” He did his best not to seem disappointed when a look of relief washed over Archie’s features. “Ok then,” he said with a smile while signaling for the man who had taken over his spot. He ordered himself a drink and relaxed.

They sat at the bar chatting over drinks until closing time. They talked about a little bit of everything, and Archie felt oddly at ease in his presence. David was funny and charming and just plain nice. That is how he’d lost track of what time it was. When last call was announced, Archie glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Oh my gosh. It’s almost two in the morning.”

“Do you have somewhere to be?” David asked even though he knew the answer to that question before he even asked it.

“No. I’m just not used to being out this late.”

David grinned and slid off of his stool. “Come on. I’ll get you a cab.”

Archie followed him out into the cool night air where they stood on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi cab to come into sight. “Cook?”

“Yeah, Archie?” The older man turned his attention back to him and smiled when he saw the look of trepidation on his face once more.

“I…I…It was nice to have someone to talk to tonight. I know I said it already, but thank you.”

“Hey, it was my pleasure. I know what it’s like to be lonely.”

Archie nodded. David had told him about how he’d broken up with his partner of five years a few months earlier, and about how it just wasn’t the same without him around anymore. When he looked back up, David was staring at him. “What?”

David shook his head slightly. “Does your husband even know what a gem he’s got?” He reached out and placed a gentle hand under Archie’s chin when he had tried to look away. “No, I’m serious, Archie. He should treasure every moment he has with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

David saw, not the first time that night, the utter sadness in Archie’s eyes. He moved his hand to cup Archie’s face, knowing that if he was given the chance, he could erase some of that pain. At least for one night.

As David’s thumb grazed lightly over lips, Archie closed his eyes and let his mouth open just a bit. It felt nice. He hadn’t felt a touch that gentle in so long. When he finally opened his eyes again, David was staring at him with an intense stare that made his heart rate increase. “Cook?” He stammered, realizing that the bartender was leaning forward.

David didn’t give him time to protest. He simply pressed his mouth to Archie’s, hoping for the best. After a few seconds, he knew that the younger man wasn’t going to pull away, so he moved his hand to the back of his head and began working his lips, slowly caressing Archie’s until he gave in and began kissing him back.

Archie reached up to tangle his fingers in the mess of multi-colored hair that he’d been longing to touch all night. It was just as he had expected. Soft and silken to the touch. He enjoyed threading his fingers through it as they kissed tenderly for several long moments.

Then David’s tongue was on his lower lip. He moaned almost inaudibly and allowed his self to surrender to their kiss completely. He opened his mouth, giving David the permission that he sought. “Mmmm,” he whimpered as David’s tongue plunged into his mouth; the taste of alcohol mixed with just a hint of mint and a sweetness that was undeniably just David invading his senses as it tangled with his own.

David’s arms eventually slid around Archie’s waist, drawing him nearer as their kiss grew more passionate, extracting soft moans from both of them. Finally when he was on the verge of passing out from lack of air, he broke away and his raspy voice whispered the younger man’s name in desperation. “Archie…”

Still elated by their kiss and the way it had made him feel, Archie remained quiet just taking pleasure in the aftermath as their foreheads rested against one another’s and their breathing evened out. A moment later, he moved his head slightly, tilting it just enough to place a featherlike kiss against David’s lips. He was quite pleased when the older man’s hands cupped his face once more and their lips fused together in another impassioned kiss.

This time when they pulled apart, Archie looked up at him. His eyes burned with growing hunger. David knew by his wanton stare that he had changed his mind once again. “Still want me to get you a cab?” He asked just to make certain.

Archie shook his head. “Didn’t you say you live nearby?” His body trembled with excitement as that dazzling smile spread over David’s kiss swollen lips and he nodded his head.

David reached out and took Archie’s hand. From there he led them down the street about two blocks to an apartment building. “Come on,” he said as he started up the front steps.

By the time they reached David’s apartment, Archie was literally shaking in anticipation. He stood by the door as David threw his keys down on a nearby stand and kicked off his shoes. “You ok?” He asked, looking back to see Archie still standing there.

“Yeah. I…I’m fine.”

When he was finished, he walked over to the younger man. “You know,” he said as he reached out and grazed his knuckles over Archie’s cheek. “We can go as slow as you need to.”

Archie closed his eyes and nodded as he leaned into David’s touch. It was so soft and so gentle. He ached to feel it everywhere. “Thank you.”

David smiled affectionately and leaned in, laying a tender kiss against Archie’s mouth. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He hated to ask for fear of the final answer, but he knew in his heart that he had to. He had to make sure that Archie was completely sure of what he was about to do.

“Yes…” Archie breathed, nodding fervently with closed eyes. “I am sure.” He then cast his eyes upon the man standing in front of him. “I want you.”

David let go of a breath that he hadn’t even realized that he’d been holding and grinned. “Ok.”

Once he was in David’s bedroom, Archie sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks while he waited for David to return from the bathroom where he’d gone moments before. When he did, Archie’s eyes followed him from the door to the stand next to the bed where he was sitting. He swallowed thickly and his skin prickled with anticipation as he saw the items that David laid down.

David grinned and sat down beside of him, laying a hand on his thigh. “Still ok?” Archie nodded and leaned in, making the first move. That act surprised David a little, but he went with it. “Mmm…” he moaned as Archie’s tongue immediately began prying his lips apart.

Archie clawed at David’s shirt, pulling him closer to him as their tongues began a passionate dance that he’d quickly come to love. He’d discovered that he really liked kissing David. It was so different than anything he was used to. The taste. The tenderness. Even the feeling that he got from it was different.

After several moments of heavy making out, David gently pushed Archie back on the bed, settling his body on top of him. “Archie,” David murmured as he trailed his lips along Archie’s jaw to his ear. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Archie moaned softly, extending his neck to give David better access, praying that he didn’t leave a mark for his husband to see, but then he remembered that the chances of his husband seeing any mark on him was slim to none. He closed his eyes, trying to erase those thoughts from his mind so he could enjoy what David’s mouth was doing to him at the moment.

David slid his mouth over the smooth skin, kissing and nipping lightly as he moved down his neck to his collar bone. He gasped when he felt the slight chill of Archie’s hands inching up his shirt, making contact with his bare skin. David returned the favor and began pushing Archie’s shirt up, skimming his hands over toned abs. He then scooted down and let his lips touch against the flat plane of Archie’s belly, causing his muscles to contract.

Archie giggled at first, when he felt the tickle of whiskers against his skin, but that changed as soon as David’s tongue dipped into his navel. “Oh, Cook…” Archie whimpered as David thrust his tongue in and out of the tiny hollow.

David slowly lowered his lips to the meager patch of hair that was peeking out above the waistband of Archie’s jeans. He sucked softly at the sensitive area, making Archie squirm and reach to tangle his fingers in his hair.

“Mmm… You’re lips feel amazing.”

David grinned and made his way back up over Archie’s stomach, still enjoying the way his muscles contracted under his touch. Once he’d reached his chest, he closed his mouth around one hardened nipple and sucked hungrily while his hand slid up to play with the other.

Archie watched eagerly as David rose up, straddling his hips as he pulled at Archie’s shirt. “Raise up, baby,” he demanded in a gentle tone. Once Archie had done that, David pulled the shirt from his body and tossed it away. Then he went for his own, throwing it to the side as well.

Archie stared in awe at David’s naked torso and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He was suddenly surprised by his newfound turn-on. There were a couple of tattoos inked into David’s pale skin, and Archie wanted nothing more than to lick each one of them. He reached up and ran his fingers over the heart on David’s chest. “Did those hurt?”

David shrugged as he watched Archie set up. “A little.”

Archie leaned in and pressed a small, tentative kiss to the heart. “I think they’re sexy.”

“Yeah?” David asked with a slight smirk.

“MmmHmm.” Archie dipped his head again. This time he took his time tracing each tattoo with the tip of his tongue, glancing up at David to make sure he was enjoying it.

David was enjoying it. In fact, having his tattoos licked was something that he loved, so if Archie wanted to do it, then he wasn’t about to stop him. He put and encouraging hand on the back of Archie’s head. “Mmm, that feels good.”

Archie’s lips curled into a smile against David’s chest and he continued to lap softly until each tattoo glistened. Then he moved to David’s pink nipples, sucking each one until they jutted out in small peaks.

Gently, David’s fingers tightened in Archie’s hair and tugged slightly. “I thought I was supposed to be making you feel good.”

With a smile, Archie looked up at him. “But I want to make you feel good too.”

David chuckled lightly before leaning in to kiss Archie again. The younger man whimpered into the kiss and threw his arms around David as he was once again lowered to his back. Moments later when David lifted his lips from Archie’s swollen ones, he whispered, “Making you feel good makes me feel good.”

Archie didn’t argue. He wasn’t coherent enough to form rational thoughts so he just let David go, watching as he journeyed back down his body. He watched dazedly as David’s fingers unbuttoned his jeans and worked the zipper down. He lifted his hips when prompted and soon he was lying stark naked on this stranger’s bed, waiting for the next move.

He didn’t have to wait long because David’s mouth soon found its way back to Archie’s body murmuring against his smooth skin about how beautiful he was and how stupid his husband was for not worshiping him. Archie squeezed his eyes shut, once again trying to block out the sudden images of his husband that appeared in his mind. “Please,” he begged. “Let’s not talk about him.”

Moments later, David had abandoned his long exploration of Archie’s body and moved his attention to Archie’s aching cock. Archie moaned in intense pleasure as David bathed his entire length with his tongue, stopping sporadically to suck on the pulsing vein that spanned the underside.

“Oh…oh, God. Cook…Mmm…” Archie thrashed helplessly around on the bed, trying his hardest not to come too quickly, but the way David’s mouth felt on him? The way he was being so gentle and attentive to his body? It was almost too much to handle, and Archie was on the edge about to tumble. “Please, please, please…..” he whimpered.

David finally gave in and wrapped his lips around the angry, leaking head. He moaned, savoring the slick slide of insipid precum against his tongue while putting a strong arm across Archie to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

Clenching his fists in the blankets beneath him, Archie cried out in pleasure as his back arced rigidly. His whole body trembled with an unbelievable need as David sucked deftly on just the tip of his dick, swirling his tongue erratically over the engorged flesh. “Ugh! Cook!”

David glanced up to see Archie’s face, contorted with unadulterated pleasure; his eyes closed tightly and his bottom lip trapped between perfect teeth. David groaned and wrapped a hand around the base of Archie’s cock, stroking swiftly as he continued to suck hungrily.

Archie’s hands found their way to the back of David’s head and pulled desperately at his hair. “Cook….Cook! I’m gonna…Oh God!” His whole body rocked as his orgasm washed over him. To Archie’s astonishment, David never took his mouth off of him. He just drank up everything he had to offer, swallowing around him and moaning with obvious delight. Archie fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily and staring blankly at the ceiling. He barely felt David sliding back up to lay next to him.

“Archie?” He grinned when the younger man turned his head to the side and looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. “You alright?”

Archie closed his eyes as a satisfied smile formed on his lips. “I’m wonderful.”

David reached out and touched the side of his face, admiring the sheer beauty once more. He smiled when Archie opened his eyes again. “You’re beautiful, you know?” He frowned, when the younger man sneered in response. “What? You don’t think you are?”

“It’s just been so long since anyone has told me that,” Archie replied.

“Let me guess. Your husband doesn’t even tell you that much?” David asked sardonically. He really didn’t like that man. Of course, he’d never met him, but he had a pretty good idea that he wouldn’t like him even if he had.

Archie stared at David for a moment, before he shrugged. “He used to.”

David sighed. “Well, I think you are gorgeous.” He received a small smile and a barely audible ‘thank you’ from Archie. “Hey…No need to thank me,” he said as he leaned a bit closer, kissing him softly, allowing him to taste the remnants of orgasm that lingered on his tongue. He was pleased when Archie fell right into the kiss, placing his palm to his chest as he rolled almost on top of him.

“Cook?”

“Hmm?”

Archie reached down and toyed with the buckle on David’s belt. “Um…” He chewed nervously on his lower lip as he thought of a way to ask for what he wanted.

“What is it, baby?” David asked as he trailed more kisses over Archie’s jaw. He stopped abruptly when he heard the words tumbling out of Archie’s mouth. He rose up and looked down at Archie whose face was flushed. “What did you say?”

Taking a deep breath, Archie spoke a little more clearly. “I asked you if you would please fuck me.” Before Archie could say another word, David was shaking his head. “Why not?” He asked, obviously affronted by David’s refusal.

“Archie,” David spoke with a gentle tone. “I will not fuck you because you are far too precious to just be fucked.”

Archie snorted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

David groaned and let his head drop to rest against Archie’s. Apparently that husband of his did a number on his self esteem. And why for fuck’s sake did he care so much? It wasn’t as if he were ever going to see him again. Why was he making such a big deal over a word that he’d used a million times his self? He sighed, knowing exactly why he cared. He knew the moment he laid eyes on him that he was something special. It was heartbreaking to think that his husband treated him so unkind. “Archie… fuck is such an offensive term. It’s not meant for someone like you.”

Archie furrowed his brow, clearly not getting David’s point. “Huh?”

“You deserve to be appreciated.” He pressed a light kiss to his lips. “And cherished.” Archie whimpered as he kissed his lips again. “But most of all, you deserve to be respected.”

Archie’s body hummed with anticipation as David’s words became clear to him. “So…what are you saying?” He asked as his fingers finally worked the belt buckle loose and pulled it slowly through the loops.

*****

Archie gasped and threw his head back against the mattress, feeling every inch of David as he slid slowly into him. He willed his body to relax a little more to accommodate David’s size.

“You ok?” David asked as he paused before pushing the last few inches of his cock into Archie. He grinned when Archie nodded enthusiastically. “Mmm, damn baby. You’re so tight,” he grunted once he was completely inside. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Archie nodded, biting his lip as he adjusted to having David’s length inside of him. When he finally gave David permission, David began to move slowly; pulling out and pushing back in. “Mmmph!” Archie struggled to keep his eyes open but his long lashes fluttered as they went shut. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them as his breath came in short gasps. “Ugh…” he whined, scrunching his face slightly as David filled him repeatedly.

David gradually increased his pace, following Archie’s commands. He leaned down as Archie wrapped both his arms and legs around him and kissed him passionately as his cock moved like a piston.

“Oh yes! Cook!” He gasped, tearing his mouth away, as David bumped against his prostate. “Yes, yes, yes…”

“How do you feel, Baby?” David panted as beads of sweat broke out over his body. The tight heat of Archie’s body was almost too much for him. He was on the verge of coming.

Archie dug his fingers into David’s back, clinging to him as their bodies rocked together as one. “Good…” he gasped. “So good….Oh God.” David managed to slip a hand between them and began stroking Archie’s erection. “Oh….Oh yeah….Baby. Mmm…” Archie buried his face in the crook of David’s neck, biting down on the tender flesh as his body shuddered with his second orgasm.

“Oh fuck…” David gasped feeling Archie’s body clenching around him. “Mmm, I’m coming!” He cried out as his hips stilled and he emptied his load into the condom, buried deep inside of Archie. “Fuck, fuck, fuck….” he whimpered, panting against Archie’s shoulder.

Moments later when their breathing had returned to normal, David kissed Archie’s lips, slowly, wanting to savor the moment before he pulled his softening cock from inside of him.

Archie whimpered at the loss of contact as David got up and went into the bathroom. He watched tiredly through the door as David stood by the sink washing his self. That had been the most incredible sex he’d ever had. David had been so attentive and caring and wonderful. He made him feel like a whole person again. He sighed wishing for the first time ever that he wasn’t married.

David slid into the bed next to Archie with a clean washcloth. He studied Archie’s face as he gently wiped away the traces of cum and lube from Archie’s tired body. “What are you thinking about?”

“Everything,” he said softly.

David nodded understandingly and tossed the washcloth back towards the bathroom, not really concerned with where it landed. Then he pulled a blanket over both he and Archie. “You gonna be ok?” He asked as he pulled the younger man’s body close to his.

“Yeah,” Archie replied, wrapping his arms around David, not caring if it was weird to snuggle with someone who had only been a one night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, Archie’s eyes fluttered open as he awoke from a blissful slumber tucked tightly against a warm, surprisingly soft body. He raised his eyes to look at the face of the man he was lying next to. His heart rate increased when he saw David’s sleeping face. The last night came flooding back to him and he couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread across his lips.

He was still staring at David when the older man stirred. David was smiling even before he opened his eyes. “G’morning, Archie.”

“Morning, Cook,” he replied, nestling just a little closer to him.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Very well,” Archie replied. “You?”

David grinned. “Like a baby.”

They lay there for a little while longer, just enjoying some morning banter until David finally suggested that they have some breakfast.

Archie laughed softly at the fact that David didn’t have any breakfast foods in his apartment except some cereal. “It’s ok. I love cereal,” Archie explained. Actually it took him back to a time when he was living with his mom in small apartment, struggling to make ends meet. That was all before he’d met his husband.

“Me too,” David replied with a cheesy grin as he poured them each a bowl.

*****

A while later, Archie stood with David by his door, saying goodbye. He smiled up at the older man. “Thank you again, Cook.”

David shrugged. “Like I told you before, it was my pleasure.” He paused for a second as his eyes raked over Archie’s entire body. “It was _really_ my pleasure.”

Archie blushed, getting his meaning. “Well, I guess this is goodbye. I had an amazing time.”

David grinned and leaned a shoulder against the wall next to the door. “Yeah. Me too.”

Archie smiled shyly up at him, wanting to kiss him one last time, but really not sure how to go about it. He didn’t have to worry about it though. David obviously had the same idea. He gasped softly as David shifted forward and pulled him into a soft kiss.

*****

When Archie walked into his house, he was startled to find himself not alone. "Jackson!" He gasped, seeing his husband sitting on the sofa. There was no friendly greeting from the older man. No. Instead, Archie received an icy glare.

"Where have you been?"

With wide eyes, Archie searched his mind for an answer and stammered. "I...I spent the night at a friend's place."

"I've been calling you all night. Why haven't you answered my calls?"

Archie's hand immediately went to his jeans, feeling for his cell phone that he usually carried in his pocket. He groaned to himself remembering that he'd laid it on the nightstand in David's bedroom "I must have lost it," he lied, hoping that he wasn't as transparent as he suddenly felt.

"Archie," Jackson spoke as he stood up. "I've been so worried."

Archie really wanted to say something back to that, but it wasn't in him to be a smart-aleck, and well, Jackson was somewhat intimidating at times. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I have called everyone. Your mother is worried sick!"

Archie squeaked in surprise. "You called my mother?"

"I was just about to start calling hospitals!"

"Oh gosh, Jacks. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I wasn't expecting you to come home last night....why are you home?"

"I was going to surprise you," Jackson replied in a much calmer tone.

"Oh..." Archie furrowed his brow in confusion.

Then, surprisingly, Jackson's arms were around him, hugging him tightly. "I’m just so glad you're ok. I thought something horrible might have happened. I wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to you."

Suddenly, Archie felt sick. He didn't know if it was due to the fact that he'd just been in the arms of another man less than an hour before or if it was because he knew that everything Jackson had just said was a huge crock. He looked up as Jackson stepped back, grabbing his shoulders roughly. The look in the older man's eyes was furious.

“A friend, Archie?"

"What?"

"You were at a friend's place?"

"Yes. I told you I was."

"But I called your friends. None of them had seen you."

Archie began to chew nervously on his lower lip. He wasn't used to this. Jackson had never questioned his honesty. Of course, Archie had never given him a reason to. "You don't know all of my friends."

"Apparently not," Jackson concluded, still glaring at Archie. "You're not wearing your wedding ring, and you smell like sex and smoke." He saw the look of panic that washed over Archie's features. "Who is he?"

"No one," Archie replied, trying desperately not to freak out.

"No one, huh?" Jackson studied him for a moment before sneering as he pushed him away roughly. "You're lying."

"No! No, I'm not." He yelped in pain as Jackson's hand suddenly struck his face. Jackson had never laid an angry hand on him before, so he was quite taken aback as he stared up at the other man who was now fuming.

"Don't fucking lie to me! I wasn't born yesterday, Archie. Did you honestly think that you could have an affair and I wouldn't find out?"

Tears stung his eyes and he cowered away as Jackson continued to stare angrily at him. "It's not what you think."

"Oh? Then enlighten me." He clenched his fists by his sides in anger, trying to let go of some of his rage. "And don't lie this time," he warned.

Shaking slightly in fear, Archie swallowed hard and decided to just tell him everything because he didn't want to provoke him anymore with lies. "I've been lonely, Jacks. You're always away and even when you are home, it's like you're in a different world. We don't touch. We never talk anymore." Archie sniffled. "Jackson, we don't even sleep in the same bed."

"And that's a reason for you to deceive me?"

"No! Just... just listen to me. Ok?"

"Don't you love me anymore, Archie?"

More tears began to spill over his cheeks, and he sobbed quietly. "Of course, I do."

"Who is he?"

Archie shook his head, refusing to give him a name. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. I want to know who the fuck thinks he can compete with me.

"It's not about that, Jackson. He's not trying to compete with you. He's just a guy that I met at a bar last night."

Jackson's eyes grew wide at Archie's statement. "You picked up some random guy at a bar?"

Archie looked down, shamefully aware of how that made him look "I...I didn't think that you wanted me anymore. So last night I went out looking for someone who might. I know it was stupid."

"Damn right, it was stupid!" Jackson shouted, his anger flaring up again.

Archie opened his mouth to apologize, but quickly closed it realizing that he wasn't sorry. He wouldn't regret David even if it made his life a living hell.

Jackson took a deep breath attempting to calm down a bit. "I have to go make a few phone calls to let people know that you're not dead or something. You...you need to take your ass upstairs and get a shower." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Rid yourself of that...that filth."

*****

After he'd gone upstairs, Archie took his time with a warm shower. His tears mingled with the water as he scrubbed away any evidence that David had ever touched him. When he was finally through, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the master bedroom. He stopped suddenly, seeing Jackson sitting on the edge of their bed.

He looked up when he noticed Archie was back. "Come here," he said in a much a calmer voice.

Cautiously, Archie walked over to him. He was surprised to see a completely different look in his husband’s eyes. He was even more surprised when he reached up and ran his fingers over the bruise that he had left on his cheek earlier.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

Archie remained still. He didn't even speak for fear of starting another fight. He hadn't even known the man was capable of such and act. He'd never physically hurt him before. Now, after feeling the force behind his anger, he was a bit scared of what he might do if provoked. So, for that reason, he didn't put up a fight when Jackson pulled him down onto the bed and yanked the towel from around his waist, as he kissed him hard.

He didn't protest when he was roughly flipped to lie on his stomach with Jackson's promise to 'fuck him so hard' ringing in his ears. He just closed his eyes and pretended to be back in David's bed. He imagined that it was David's warm mouth kissing his skin instead of Jackson's teeth scraping over it; that it was David's gentle hands caressing his body instead of Jackson's rough ones leaving it scratched and bruised.

He winced and bit into the pillow that he was clutching, as his husband pushed into him with a forceful thrust. “Fuck, Archie,” he groaned. “I’d forgotten how good you feel.” Archie whimpered softly as Jackson’s body stretched out on top of his own. “You’re mine, Archie,” he growled against Archie’s ear. You belong to me. Do you understand?”

Archie nodded his head vehemently. “Yeah…”

“Then say it.”

“Mmph…” Archie moaned. “I’m…I’m yours.”

“Good boy,” Jackson whispered as he kissed the tender spot just below Archie’s ear before rising back up.

Several moments later, Jackson howled and Archie could feel him letting go. He buried his face against the pillow and groaned in frustration, realizing that he wasn’t even going to be afforded the satisfaction of his own release. He huffed as the weight of his husband collapsed onto him. “Jacks?” He whispered, fearing that the older man may fall asleep on top of him.

“Remember what I said, Archie,” Jackson said with labored breathing. “You’re mine. I’m never letting you go.”

Then he was gone, leaving Archie to ponder that statement. Archie heard the click of the bathroom door latching followed by the shower being turned on. He rolled over to his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment as hot tears spilled over his cheeks.

The longer he lay there, the more he thought about the night before and why he’d done it and why he could never do it again. He also thought about how he’d never felt so incredible before in his life. David was certainly something special. He was glad that he’d had the chance to meet him and share that one amazing night with him. He’d take pleasure in remembering those moments spent in the heat of passion for a long time.

Slowly, his hand drifted from his stomach to his aching cock that had been left unattended. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to his thoughts. Images of David filled his mind again as his fingers curled around the hard shaft and began to stroke.

He remembered the way his mouth had felt on him; how he had sucked him so willingly. He allowed himself to pretend that his hand was David’s luscious lips sliding up and down his length. He moaned softly as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

He slid his other hand over his smooth, flat stomach and up to pinch at his hardened nipples. “Oooh,” he gasped, feeling the sensation flow straight to his cock. His stroking became faster and more desperate as he felt his balls start to churn. “Mmm…yeah,” he moaned and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. His whimpers and quiet moans became more urgent as he approached that pivotal moment.

He finally reached that peak and his hips lurched up from the bed and David’s name rolled off of his lips as his release spewed from his cock. He panted and groaned feeling the milky-white fluid spilled over his hand as it squeezed the last drop from the tip of his dick.

“Oh God,” he said frantically as the ringing in his ears began to dissipate. He gasped for air as his mind cleared and he looked towards the bathroom door. He was relieved to see that it was still closed. He relaxed back into the mattress. He wondered how one single night with someone he’d just met could have affected him so much.

With a sigh, he reached to the nightstand to grab a few tissues. He cleaned himself up and waited for Jackson to get out of the shower. He felt like he needed another one. Only this time it was to wash away a different set of fingerprints.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
